


mistletoe.

by aliiceangeliic



Series: rp blog drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Jason Todd is Red X, Mistletoe, Non powered au, crosspost, inspired by a high school au, not that you can tell, rp blog things happen.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliiceangeliic/pseuds/aliiceangeliic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could ignore it, but that'd be the coward's way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistletoe.

She almost felt bad for him. Neither really enjoyed fancy parties, though he seemed to hate them more than she did. Or maybe it’s the fact that Bruce Wayne is here too. Why her mother insisted, Felicity would never understand. Unfortunately it was too late to change anything, despite vehement arguments lasting all the way until this evening, right before everything began. 

And there he was sulking in the doorway. Rolling her eyes, Felicity approached. “You know, if you hadn’t made such a fuss we could have snuck out an hour ago.” She tells him, though they both know they could get out now if they were careful. 

“Shut up, Sawyer,” was Jason’s own eloquent reply. Still, he made no efforts to brush her away as she approached. “You hate this just as much as I do.”

“This is true. Still, everyone’s distracted now.” She points out, chuckling. 

He grins, muttering a small “No one would notice,” before the two close the doors behind them to escape down the hall. It’d be cold, but worth it if it meant not being here anymore. A quick walk down the hall, having only to duck away from sneaky and possibly intoxicated couples once, and they were pulling their coats on. But then they glanced up.

They could ignore it, but that’d be the cowards way out. Without a second thought, Felicity leaned over to press a gentle kiss on her friend’s cheek before smiling.

“Merry Christmas, Jay- now c’mon, let’s go.”  She said, lighting tugging him away. 


End file.
